1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for leveling a ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known (GB 2226839) to use a box at the rear end of which there is a plate-adjustable opening for the discharge of material as the box is moved forwards on the ground surface. In a known box of this kind, it is also known to raise and lower the plate so as to regulate the amount of material that exits through the opening as the box is moved forwards. Mounted behind the plate is a blade which can be raised and lowered relative to the plate.